


Chance Eau Fraiche

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *一辆小破车*依旧是年龄操作，社会人诺x大学生民*好久没写东西都不会写了……写的乱七八槽的dbq





	Chance Eau Fraiche

然后李帝努在很长一段时间内都没有在约定的那条街上见到过罗渽民，他有点后悔当时没有留个他的电话，哪怕问一下他的学校之类的也能找。

正当李帝努准备回到以前的生活的时候， 让他日思夜想的 罗渽民又出现了，这次骑着自行车，一身浅蓝色工装，李帝努把车停到路边摇下车窗，男孩笑的和正午的阳光一样灿烂。

“嘿。”

“好久不见”李帝努摆出一副镇定自若的模样。

“抱歉没跟你打声招呼，学校放暑假回韩国啦”

他把头发染成了樱花的那种浅浅的粉色，真是很适合他，李帝努想。

“今天就不麻烦哥哥捎带我啦”男孩拍了拍车把。

“来我家坐坐吗？”

李帝努最终还是不想放过这个机会。罗渽民什么也没说，眨了眨眼。

罗渽民跟着李帝努进了停车场，把车停在一边！准备给车上锁的时候李帝努从他身后抱住他，温柔黏腻的亲吻落在他的颈部。

“呀……哥哥这么着急吗……”

真要命，三个多月不见比以前更能撒娇了。

“喷的什么香水？很好闻”李帝努一边问一边解开怀中人的扣子，漂亮的肉体失去了布料的遮蔽，暴露在空气中。

“香奈儿的……呜……绿邂逅……”

李帝努熟悉的爱抚让罗渽民身子酥了半边，都没法说出一句完整的句子，连体的工装裤很快被李帝努全部脱下来挂在了车头。

“连体的没法只脱裤子了呢”

“反正总会脱光的不是嘛？”

李帝努猛吸了一口罗渽民颈间的香水味，停车场特别的闷闷的气味混合着淡淡的柑橘香瞬间充斥了他的鼻腔。

“娜娜怎么这么香呀……”

一丝不挂的罗渽民趴在自己的自行车上，用座椅垫着腹部，心情很好地低声笑着。身后的男人衣冠齐整，往下瞥了一眼，不等他回答，硬挺的巨物整根没入男孩的早已灼热湿滑的后穴。

——果然，他是有备而来的。

“这么想我？下面都已经这么湿哒哒的了？”

“呜……嗯……哥哥快一点……”

和这孩子在一起就会变得特别话多，李帝努也不知道自己是怎么回事，也许是久别重逢有很多话想对他说？但是说的净是些没营养的……

罗渽民仰起头，最后一层理智也被突如其来的快感冲击得支离破碎，不管这是公共停车场，不管随时可能有人经过，他的脑子里只剩下李帝努握着自己的腰肢的手和在穴内肆意进出的怪兽。

“娜娜不怕有人听到嘛？叫这么大声”

“哈啊……什么呀……啊……”

——Pabo啊。

大兔子或许在发情期吧。也太可爱了。

这么想着的李帝努身下的动作更加凶狠，空荡荡的停车场只有淫靡的水声和自行车摇晃的声音，李帝努身上的无袖背心和运动短裤还是好好地穿着，略微粗糙的布料贴在罗渽民光滑的皮肤上摩擦着，他像猫一样别过头蹭了蹭耳边的李帝努小声地发了几句牢骚，后者很体贴地直起身脱掉了上衣，随手丢在地上。

熟悉的有着完美肌肉比例和性感线条的上身，看得罗渽民更加口干舌燥，他腾出一只手抚弄起自己胀的发烫的下体，差点因为一时的重心不稳往左边倒去，被李帝努的有力的手扶住，

“小兔子，小心一点。”

“我不是兔子……”

知道这是因为觉得自己可爱才说的，罗渽民还是努着嘴抱怨了几句，然而到嘴边的下半句很快被李帝努用实际行动顶了回去。只有在李帝努身边才能这么毫无负担地像小孩子一样撒娇吧，他迷迷糊糊地想。

第一次见面的时候他刚从朋友家出来，想打车回宿舍却发现手机忘在了宿舍，然后就遇到了开车路过的李帝努——说实话他都没抱任何过路车辆会停下来的希望，而这个人不但同意了他的请求，甚至在自己提出过分一百倍的请求的时候一丝不乱，

本来只是想开个恶劣的玩笑，结果被当真了。

——虽然结果也不错，甚至更好。

这么说来，他知道自己是学生，自己却对他几乎一无所知，是同样在读的大学生还是工作了的社会人，甚至他有没有正在交往的女朋友——或者男朋友——都无从考证。就这么跟来历不明的帅哥做了……啊

……

“在想什么？”

李帝努伏在他耳边问他，热气吐在他红透了的耳垂上，惊得他颤了一下。

“……”

这时候却说不出话了。

“我现在在交往的只有娜娜哦……啊应该算是在交往吧，虽然开始得挺奇怪的……娜娜不想知道更多关于我的事吗？以后都会知道的，我也想知道你的一切……”

突然的自白让罗渽民有些措手不及，原来这哥并不完全是他初次见面时以为的那种霸道总裁，他没想到今天能看到他身上这么真诚可爱的一面，尽管只是几句话，却让他不安的内心平复了很多。

他终于颤抖着射在了车架上，李帝努低吼了一声，微凉的体液灌满了他炽热的后腔。

“留下来吗？”

“这次不要不告而别了哦。”

tbc.


End file.
